


Training Hard

by FMLClexa



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bi!Kimberly, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay panics are overrated, Gay training scene, Gay!Trini, I can never resist a tiny bit of angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, soft smut, they're cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMLClexa/pseuds/FMLClexa
Summary: Kimberly just can't nail this damn move, Trini is always willing to help out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before y'all even read this go watch how to do the move called the "Sacrifice throw" this fic is literally based around it and it's a lot easier to visualize it when you've seen what it looks like. Enjoy :)

Kimberly let out a yell of rage as she slammed her unarmoured fist into one of the stone creatures that’d been conjured in the pit. 

She ducked under it’s swing and jumped back, Alpha’s voice rang out across the cave,

“Come on, Master Kimberly! Do the sacrifice throw! Just as the others did!” She grit her teeth and stood her ground as the creature advanced on her. She inhaled sharply and placed her foot on it’s thigh (Or what she assumed was a thigh, she didn’t know rock creature biology), grabbed it’s right shoulder and it’s upper left arm and began leaning backwards, keeping her leg on it’s thigh.

It’s just like doing a backwards somersault -with a giant rock creature trying to kill you on top of you- the thought distracted her just long enough to make her lock the knee of the leg she’d been using to flip it. The momentum she’d been using to throw the creature without much effort suddenly screeched to a halt and the weight doubled and she felt her leg buckle against her chest. 

The creature shattered once it hit her but not without pain. She received a particularly large stone to the face when it broke into pieces. 

A groan escaped her lips as she let her leg flop uselessly next to her other one. 

“Maybe we should just move on?” She suggested from where she lay, she’d tried it dozens of times yet she couldn’t get it. She didn’t want to hold her team back. Jason shook his head from where the rest of the group stood,

“No way, we train as a team and we progress as a team. Just because some people take longer with certain moves doesn’t mean we leave them behind,” He had a sure tone to his voice and Billy and Zack voiced their agreement. Kimberly shifted her eyes to Trini who was looking at her with a somewhat troubled expression, 

“Just- go eat lunch or something, it’s been a few hours anyways. I’ll probably do better without an audience anyways,” There must have been something in the tone of her voice because Jason gave her one last hesitant look before nodding and gesturing for the team to leave with him. 

The brunette sighed and turned away from the entrance to the pit, raising her fists as another rock creature formed. She breathed in deeply and stepped back as it stepped forwards. It moved to charge at her and she quickly did as she did before, placing her foot on it’s thigh and grabbed it’s right shoulder. She cursed as she realized she’d taking too long to grab it’s left arm and was met with a rock hard -literally- fist in her solar plexus. She fell on her back and groaned, closing her eyes and raising her arms to defend her face for when the creature’s blows fell on her knocked down form. 

The sound of smashing came, but the pain never did. She peeked her eyes open in time to see Trini slinging the rock thing over her shoulder. It shattered when it slammed against the rock floor. 

“Thanks,” Kimberly grumbled, climbing to her feet, despite her aching muscles. 

“Wasn’t the first thing you were taught to always keep your eyes on your opponent?” The Latina quipped, a small smirk on her lips. Kimberly ignored how the look made her stomach do flips and rolled her eyes, rubbing her solar plexus, 

“Yeah yeah, just cause some of us didn’t take eight years of martial arts training prior to becoming a ranger doesn’t mean you’re better-” Kimberly cut herself off, “Okay you’re a lot better than me but the others are catching up,” Trini chuckled in response and stepped closer to Kimberly, she wanted to curse her heart because it  _ wasn’t _ physically possible for a heart to skip a beat and yet… 

“Well I’m sure if I had ranger powers when I was seven I would have learnt a lot faster but unfortunately, that wasn’t the case,” She tilted her head and stepped towards Kimberly. The girl’s heart rate accelerated when she noticed just how close her friend was, “Try it with me,” She said, widening her stance into a fighting position,

“Wait, what?” She barely had time to ask the question before Trini was swinging at her. She yelped and ducked under the punch then used her bent knees to spring herself back and slightly out of the other girl’s range. 

“Come on! Try it on someone who isn’t made of rock!” The brunette took another swing at her and she deflected it, delivering a quick jab to the girl’s jaw. 

Trini’s head snapped back momentarily but before Kimberly could even register she’d made the hit, Trini was lunging at her, making to grab her shoulders.

Kimberly wasn’t stupid, she saw the opening and placed her right foot on Trini’s outstretched leg, grabbing her right shoulder and upper left arm. She used the other girl’s momentum to roll onto her back and throw the girl over her body. 

She heard the Latina let out a “oof” at the impact and quickly rolled backwards over her shoulder and moved to straddle the other girl, raising her right fist to deliver a quick punch to the girl’s head when Trini raised her hands in front of her face,

“Woah! Kim you did it, you won,” The girl chuckled, almost nervously as Kimberly sheepishly grinned and lowered her arms. 

Then she realized what she’d done. She’d done the move. She threw her arms over her head and let out a happy yell, grinning at the girl below her. 

It struck her that she was still straddling Trini. The blush that was on the girl below her’s face spread to her own.

Memories of their -100% platonic- date at the cafe came back, quiet moments in school when the rest of their group of misfits was off doing something boyish. Specific smiles reserved for each other and looks that lingered a tad too long. 

When she brought herself back to reality a moment, later she realized she was still staring at the girl’s lips. Her eyes flickered up to the girl’s eyes and a small smile broke out across her face when she realized she’d caught the other girl staring at her lips as well.

“We can be mature about this right…?” She mumbled, slowly leaning towards the girl, “It’s 2017, we can definitely be mature about this,” Her voice was lower than a whisper now, her face inches away from Trini’s and palms planted on either side of the girl’s head. 

The girl underneath her smirked and Kimberly knew she was done for, in more ways than one. 

“What if I don’t do ‘Mature’,” The Latina bucked her hips, dislodging Kimberly from her seat at the girl’s hips and flipping them so she was on top. Kimberly’s air left her lungs as the girl on her grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, 

“Then what do you do, T?” She asked, her breathing picked up as Trini slowly leant towards her, her body pressing more and more against Kimberly’s as she moved lower and lower,

“Wrong question,” The girl responded, her voice barely louder than a breath,

“What do you want to do?” Kimberly asked instead, her voice breathy. The brunette was sure her eyes darkened infinitesimally when Trini’s lips brushed against her lighter than a feather and responded with,

“You,” 

That’s all it took for Kimberly to surge up and take the Latina’s lips between her own. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I edited it and reposted, enjoy!

Their lips moved together for a few moments before Kimberly drew back and let her head hit the ground, breathing in deep. 

Trini met her eyes for a moment, eyes filled with questions and the Kim nodded ever so slightly. It only took that slight confirmation for Trini to lean down and connect their lips again. 

It was slow for only a moment before Trini rolled her hips into Kimberly’s and groaned into her mouth, then a haze seemed to take over the both of them. 

The Latina’s mouth felt like fire on her own as their lips clashed, all the pent up aggression from training thrumming through them. Their mouths slanted together and teeth clashed in the fury of the kiss. When Kimberly ran her tongue along Trini’s lip the other girl happily accepted it into her mouth. Kim revelled in the taste of the other girl as she stroked her tongue along the sides of her mouth

When Trini’s leg slipped between hers as she rocked, Kim was thrown back into reality, making her realize where she really was. She turned her head away from the other girl. Instantly the girl pulled away, concern filling her face,

“Is this okay?” She asked, beginning to pull away. Kimberly took a moment to appreciate the girl, the way her pupils were blown and her lips were swollen from their kissing. The brunette on her was sitting fully up at this point, her arms wrapped around herself self consciously as if she were second guessing her decision.

The sight made a rush of protectiveness shoot through her and she sat up quickly, using her strength to adjust Trini so she was straddling her and sitting in her lap at the same time. 

The pink ranger to be brought her hands up and gently cupped the Latina’s face. She ran her thumb over the girl’s lip where she was worrying it with her teeth before pressing a soft kiss, on her lips. It was slow again, as it had been at the beginning but with something more to it. This wasn’t just from an adrenaline high that fighting brought on. This was  _ real. _ It had been real since the moment Kimberly asked to borrow her water bottle at the top of the chasm when the others had jumped. 

“This is perfect,” Kimberly finally murmured in response, pulling back only enough to speak but still rest her forehead against the other girl’s, “Just not here, surrounded by dirt and possible putties, yeah?” Trini laughed softly in response, the sound barely making more than a puff of air leave the girl’s lips but it was enough to make Kimberly shiver as she felt Trini’s hands settle on top of her hips, her thumbs brushing over her waist. 

“Good idea,” The girl responded, pressing a kiss onto Kimberly’s lips before dragging them across her cheek, stopping just under her ear and sucking lightly. 

Kimberly’s eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head back, letting out small gasps at the feeling.

Her hands flexed outwards and pressed against the small of Trini’s back, pushing the girl closer to her as the Latina draped her arms over Kim’s shoulders. The Latina’s mouth moved in a column down her throat, sucking, nipping and soothing the bites with her tongue. 

Kimberly would have been embarrassed of the breathy noises she were making if it were anyone but Trini doing what she was doing to her.

She bit her lip and let out a shudder of pleasure, “Lock your ankles behind my back,” She rumbled out between pants. The girl nodded and after a moment felt the girl’s ankles lock together against her back. It took less than a second for Kimberly to shift her hands under the girl’s ass and stand up, hopping slightly so the girl would be comfortably sat on her hips. The power ranger strength made the action easy but Trini still let out a moan at the display of strength. 

She made her way out of the pit, still holding Trini close as the girl continued to mark her neck. Kimberly glanced up and down the hallways making sure noone was there before heading into one of the spare rooms that were there if one of them needed rest. She barely made it into the room before Trini was reaching over her shoulder and slamming the door shut. She leaned into Kimberly, forcing the girl back into the door with a solid  _ thud _ . 

Kim readjusted her grip on the girl, one of her hands shifting to the girl’s thigh as their lips reconnected. Trini moaned and breathed out a rushed “Fuck,” as she began rocking her hips against Kimberly’s stomach.

Kim groaned at the sensation and walked over to the bed in the corner of the room. She gently dropped the girl onto the bed and crossed her arms across her stomach in an X. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her alone in a sports bra. She tossed the shirt to the side and turned back to Trini who seemed to have caught on to where she was going and was in the midsts of taking her own shirt off. 

Her breath caught in her chest. 

She’d never seen a sigh so beautiful. 

Trini was staring up at her, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly. Her chest was heaving -a sigh that made heat shoot to her core- and her hair was wild. She was the definition of beauty in that moment. 

Kimberly didn’t waste a moment longer to move to the bed and climb on top of Trini. The feeling of their bare skin brushing together made Kimberly even more wet. She groaned and kissed Trini hard, slipping her tongue into the girl mouth but only for a moment. She began pressing kisses to the girl’s jaw before she trailed them down her neck, sucking and biting hard enough to leave a mark that would show. 

_ Good, _ She thought,  _ Let them see, _

She sucked at the hollow of the girl’s collarbone the moved and kissed just below the collarbone, just above her bra line.

She glanced up to look at Trini in confirmation but the girl just nodded, throwing her head back as Kimberly nipped at her collarbone and helped her sit up. She pulled the other girl’s bra off and stared for a moment. The girl’s breasts were gorgeous, she ached to feel them and with a confirming nod from Trini, she did. After gently pushing the Latina down, she ran the pad of her thumb around the girl’s nipples, revelling in the way the girl mewled when she pushed her thumb over the pebbled bud. 

“Dios m ío,” Trini mumbled in spanish as Kimberly bit gently around her right breast, sucking at the sensitive skin and pressing her tongue against it. When her mouth finally drifted onto the nipple the girl under her mouth swore violently and twisted the sheets of the bed under her hands. Her left hand made it’s way to her other breast and she palmed it gently, pinching the nipple between her fingers and rolling it as her tongue playing with the other. Her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked particularly hard and Trini moaned and arched her back up. 

Kimberly released the nipple with a loud  _ pop _ and kissed her way down the girl’s stomach. She felt raised skin to the right of the girl’s navel and in under a second, Trini was tense under her. Kim’s eyes fluttered open and she spotted the raised lines. Too precise to be accidental. 

Another surge of protectiveness surged through Kimberly at the thought that somebody would hurt Trini enough for the girl to do this. 

She swallowed the feeling down though, this wasn’t about her and the longer she waited to react the more Trini seemed to tense up like a coil. 

She nuzzled her nose into the girl’s stomach and pressed a kiss to the seven horizontal scars.

“You’re beautiful, T, no matter what,” It felt like such a cliche thing to say but Trini melted under her kisses and words and Kimberly pressed two more quick kisses to her stomach before her hand drifted to the hem of the girl’s sweatpants,

“Is this okay?” She asked, making sure to verify every time she moved onto something more. The girl took a shaky breath, and nodded but wound her fingers in Kimberly’s hair dragging her up until their heads were even and kissing her softly. Kimberly ran her thumb along Trini’s jaw and when she felt the girl’s fingers playing with the bottom of her sports bra she quickly pulled it off, allowing the girl a few moments the stare as Trini had with her,

“Eres hermosa…” The girl mumbled, almost too quiet for Kimberly to hear, 

“I don’t speak Spanish, T,” She murmured, cupping the girl’s chin and bringing her face up so their eyes met again, 

“I said…” She murmured, “You’re beautiful,” She leaned forwards and kissed her softly and Kimberly’s mind went reeling as Trini massaged her breasts softly. The entire experience had her dizzy, one moment it was hot and fast and hard and the next it was soft and endearing and made Kim’s heart ache. 

“Lie down,” Kimberly murmured against Trini’s lips. The girl did as she was told, lying back and winding her hands in her hair.

Kimberly pulled her sweatpants down with her underwear and let Trini kick them off once they settled around her ankles. 

She ran two fingers through the girl’s heat and a moan broke through both her and Trini’s lips. 

_ She was  _ so _ wet, _

She pressed a kiss to the girl’s inner thigh, moving closer and closer until her mouth was millimeters away from the girl’s heat.

She pressed a kiss to the girl’s swollen clit, drawing a breathy moan from the girl. 

Kimberly swiped her tongue through the girl’s folds and Trini’s hands tightened in her hair. She winced ever so slightly but didn’t stop, all that mattered was Trini was comfortable. 

It didn’t take long before she added a finger, then two and began curling them inside the girl as she played with her clit using her tongue. 

In less than two minutes the girl tensed up around her as Kimberly curled her fingers expertly. She felt the rings of muscle tense around her fingers and then Trini’s mouth was open and loud moans were pouring out. 

Kimberly licked at her softly, drawing out her orgasm as long as she could. When the girl’s moans stopped and she started squirming, Kim quickly pulled away. She put her fingers in her mouth, letting herself enjoy the taste of the girl on her fingers. 

Moments later Kimberly was by Trini’s side and the girl was kissing her with bruising strength. When Kim pulled away she saw the tired look in the Latina’s eyes and smiled softly. 

She shifted onto her back and put her arm out, nodding towards herself,

“Come ‘er,” She mumbled. Trini nodded and curled into her, resting her head on Kim’s chest. Kimberly wrapped her arm around the girl and pressed a kiss to the girl’s forehead,

“What about you?” Trini mumbled, despite the exhaustion clear in her voice. Kimberly smiled and kissed the girl’s head,

“Another time, darling,” The girl nodded against her chest, “I got you…” She murmured, pulling the blanket over them to cover their naked -mostly naked in Kimberly’s case- bodies incase one of the boys found them. 

She could tell as Trini drifted off to sleep that this wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing. She could tell by the way the girl had kissed her. Could tell by the way the her heart contracted when she felt the girl’s scars, that this wasn’t just a fling. She ran her fingers absentmindedly over the girl’s stomach. 

Rita be damned, she would live in the moment. At least for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? Let me know in the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Weeks Post Rita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry it's been a while but look a closing chapter that I rewrote eight times in the past twenty four hours.

**THREE WEEKS POST RITA ATTACK**

  
  
  


Kimberly woke to the sound of knocking on glass.

She opened her eyes blearily and rubbed them with the back of her hand before glancing at the window. She saw Trini standing outside of the window, a coffee tray with two cups in it in her hands. Kim let out an exasperated chuckle and forced herself out of bed. 

She unlocked the latch on the window and pulled it open, allowing Trini to climb in. 

“I have a front door,” She said, taking a coffee from the tray, “You know that right? It’s pretty easy to see. Probably easier than sneaking onto my roof and through my window.”

Trini rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair she had next to her desk.

“Shut up and drink your coffee, princess.” 

Kim shot her a grin and sipped at the coffee. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Her sentence trailed off as she continued to drink. She set the coffee down on her nightside table and grabbed her phone. 

**8:17**

She sighed, it really was a crime for her to be up at this hour. 

As Kim got up to go draw the blinds back from her other window she felt a hand curl around her hip and pull her. She fell into Trini’s lap and shifted so she was straddling the smaller girl.

“Now, as much as I’m loving your lack of pants- and believe me, it’s a lot. I don’t think your parents would approve of you walking around downtown Angel Grove cleaning rubble in an oversized T-shirt and underwear alone.” Her hands settled at Kim’s hips and rubbed circles into the area.

“You make some compelling points, T, you really do. One question though, how am I supposed to put pants on while on your lap?” She wound her arms behind Trini’s head and played with the baby hairs at the nape of her head.

Trini grinned and leaned forwards, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

“I said your parents wouldn’t approve, I never said anything about me. I for one, think that would be a sight to live for.” Kim snorted at the response and leaned back into her girlfriend. 

The kiss they shared would’ve escalated quickly if not for the ringing of Kimberly’s phone. She groaned against Trini’s lips before pulling away and standing. She grabbed Trini’s face and dropped a kiss to her nose and then forehead before grabbing her phone. 

She smiled when she saw who was calling.

“Hey J,” She greeted, wedging her phone between her shoulder and ear. She moved to her dresser and pulled a pair of jeans out. 

“Hey yourself, what’s taking you two so long?” She tugged her pants on and glanced out the window of her room. A small curse escaped her lips when she saw Jason’s truck idling on the road. Most likely filled with the rest of the rangers. 

_ You didn’t tell me they were here _

She mouthed to Trini who hadn’t moved from the chair. The girl shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

“Right because I drove here in my brand new porsche.” She responded, sarcasm lacing the statement heavily.

Kim stuck her tongue out at the girl’s words.

“We’ll be down in a few minutes, Jase, I just gotta get ready.” She opened her closet and pulled a pink tank top out.

“Sounds good, see you in a few.” With that he hung up.

She pulled her loose sleep shirt on and replaced it with the tank.

“I’m gonna go brush my teeth, you stay here. Last thing I need is my parents seeing you wandering about the house and thinking you snuck in,” She moved towards the door of her room.

“I did sneak in,” Trini pointed out, gesturing in the direction of the open window. 

Kim snorted, “Shut up, smartass.” 

“Yessir.” Trini gave her a lazy two fingered salute. Kim couldn’t resist one last eyeroll before she left the room and headed towards the bathroom. It only took her a few minutes to quickly wash her face, apply some makeup and brush her teeth. She pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time and nodded to herself as she left the room.

**8:29**

She sent a quick text to her still sleeping parents telling them she was going into to town to help with rubble cleanup. After sending off the texts she pocketed her phone and returned to her room, closing the door behind her. 

Trini stood when she entered and Kim grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. She pulled her in for a soft kiss. She shifted her hand and rubbed her thumb over the jagged scars left on her neck. A reminder of when she went through with Rita. The thought of what the woman did to Trini made Kim’s blood boil.

It was Trini’s soft voice that brought her back to reality.

“Hey,” Her hand cupped Kim’s jaw, “I’m okay, we don’t have to worry about Rita anymore. We yeeted her ass into space.” Kim snorted at the wording and nodded, dropping a kiss on Trini’s lips before pulling away and grabbing her bag.  
  
“Come on, we should get going. Rita’s mess won’t clean itself and we’re half to blame for all the destruction,” She said, grabbing the shorter girl’s hand and pulling her towards the window.

“Well I wouldn’t say we’re to blame, we were defending the town,” Trini defended.

Kimberly stopped at the window and gave her a look, “Jason literally used some dude’s mustang as a weapon. He was in a giant ass Zord, there was definitely no need to use the car,” She deadpanned.

Trini opened her mouth for a moment before shutting it, nodding slightly.

“Fair enough, princess, fair enough,” She stepped through the window and checked up and down the street for civilians before jumping down from the second story roof. Kim rolled her eyes at the girls antics and stepped out onto the roof. She pulled the window shut behind her and got down using the much more sensible tree. 

She got into the cab of Jason’s truck after Trini and nodded at Zach. Billy waved at her from the front passenger seat and she smiled,

“Hey Billy, hey Jason.” Zach let out an outraged squawk,

“What, No ‘Hey Zach’ for me? I’m hurt, princess.” He shook his head and crossed his arms.

“The reason why you never get a greeting is because you call me princess, Zach,” He pouted at the explanation.

“You let Trini call you princess, what’s the difference?” He demanded, his ever present love for dramatics flaring.

“You aren’t Trini,” She said simply, shrugging and looking towards the front of the car. She saw Trini smirk and flip Zach off who stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

It grew quiet for a few moments as Jason started the truck and began to drive.

“So,” He looked in the rearview mirror at the three in the back then glanced at Billy, “Who’s ready to clean some more goddamn rubble.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the multiple month wait was worth it lmao. Leave me some reviews and I might make this a collection and make it have some actual plot an' shit. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha sorry you'll get smutty shit next chapter tho ;)))
> 
> Also these two are gay don't @ me on this if they don't get together in the second movie I'm gonna livestream my death istg.


End file.
